Secrets
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: A rewrite of my second story, Penny Watterson. When Penny's family gets murdered, she gets adopted by the Wattersons. She's left with a question that haunts her. Who killed her family?


The Fitzgerald's - a family that never keep secrets from each other. Well, almost never. Frederick, the head of the family, is a 5 star businessman. He would do anything to get income. He kept a secret that made his income increase. It was grave but, he did it. And because of this secret, his family was endangered. He never knew. If he only told the secret to his family, it wouldn't have happened. It happened in the night. The night he never woke up again. He and his whole family, murdered at sleep. Well almost the whole family. The oldest daughter - Penny Fitzgerald was spared. The murderer did it out of love.

He ran and ran to the orphanage - hoping his boss won't catch him. He left without a trace, leaving Penny out on the street. The orphanage officer was about to leave when he noticed her. He brought her in, put her on the couch and put a blanket on her. He called the police to check her residence. A moment later, he received a call from the police.

"Her family was murdered," The police said in a sad tone.

The officer frowned, feeling sorry for Penny.

"O-o-okay," he said as he ended the call.

Penny woke up at the middle of the night realizing that she had been abandoned on the orphanage. She was confused. She had a mum and dad that always took good care of her. She sighed. She was the only child in the orphanage. The officer was searching through some documents.

"Penny," The officer said in a sad, macabre tone. "Apparently I found a perfect family for you. They've got an adopted son so I think you'll be okay with them."

It was happening all too fast. Yesterday she was with her mum and dad then now she's in an orphanage. She was too tired so she fell asleep. The officer called Nicole Watterson, the mother of the family he found.

"Nicole," he said through the phone, in a sad tone. "Can you take care of-of another ch-child?"

"I'm up for the challenge!" Nicole replied in a happy and joyful tone. "Wait, why is this child an orphan?"

"Her family g-got m-murdered," the officer replied, all in macabre.

Nicole paused, wiping her eyes.

"Who-who is she?" Nicole asked, shedding a tear.

"Penny-"

Nicole hoped the next word wasn't MacGarder.

"-MacGarder-"

Oh, well, this time it she hoped it wasn't Fitzgerald.

"-Fitzgerald," the officer said, already crying.

Nicole cried with him.

"I don't know i-if I can adopt her," Nicole sniffed. "But, it's for the greater good."

• • •

The next day Gumball woke up with a perfume-like smell waking him up. Mum, he thought. Darwin was standing up next to the bed.

"Darwin?" Gumball asked, tapping Darwin.

Darwin collapsed.

"Darwin, stop goofing. We'll never ever going to get to play dodge or dare," Gumball said as he left his bed.

As Gumball turned to his bed to fix it up, he noticed Penny sleeping on the top bunk.

"Mama Mia!" Gumball said in an Italian accent.

He collapsed beside Darwin.

"Darwin, pinch me," Gumball whispered.

Darwin pinched Gumball at his bare foot. Gumball jumped holding his foot. Darwin stood up.

"OW!" Gumball exclaimed while he jumped up and down.

"You asked for it," Darwin said while dusting himself.

Penny sat up and rubbed her eyes. She lifted herself up and leaped out of her bed.

"Gumball, what are you doing in..." Penny was cut off when she smacked her face on the floor. "What the fuzz?!"

Penny stood up. Gumball looked at Darwin. Darwin shrugged. Gumball looked at Penny and did the same.

"Guys, you just can't go around walking into my house and stuffing me in your house," Penny said."I know we're best friends but you just can't..."

"I didn't bring you in!" Gumball exclaimed. "Darwin did!"

"I didn't do anything all the night!" Darwin debated."Do you remember that you put a time set door on my fishbowl?"

Gumball looked at Darwin's fish bowl. It had some kind off lid.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," Gumball remembered.

"You two stop lying," Penny said. "This is serious."

Gumball was sweating. The door opened. It was Nicole. Nicole peeked in.

"Miss Watterson, can you please drive me home?" Penny asked politely.

"Uh...I was about to explain something about that," Nicole replied.

Penny looked at Nicole sternly. Nicole leaned on the door frame.

"The department called in. They said that you were abandoned outside the orphanage. They checked your house and...and th-they," Nicole said, starting to cry. "Th-they were m-m-murdered."

Penny started to cry.

"I-I-I n-n-never kn-knew that my f-f-family was murdered!" Penny cried. "Please d-don't t-t-tell me that they were murdered!"

Penny fell to the ground. Nicole knelt beside her and hugged her.

"It's alright. We'll take care of you," Nicole said, trying to sooth Penny.


End file.
